Existing shower system combining a top sprayer and a hand shower comprising a top sprayer with at least two water types, a hand shower and a first switch mechanism, the first switch mechanism is used to switch the top sprayer or the hand shower to connect to the inlet waterway, then water flows out of the hand shower or the top sprayer. The top sprayer is disposed with a second switch mechanism to switch the different water types. The shower system is disclosed with a first switch mechanism and a second switch mechanism, it has disadvantages as below: 1. to choose a water type of the top sprayer, it needs to switch the first switch mechanism then the second switch mechanism, which makes it complex to switch; 2. it thus increases manufactory cost; 3. it takes big apace with big size.